Repleksyon
by strikien
Summary: Isang pag-uusap na nauwi sa pagtatapat.


A/N: I noticed that there is no msgm fic written in Filipino so I made one. This is just a short one-shot I wrote last night. If you're wondering about Secrets Revealed, I'm planning to start writing the next chapter after posting this so you can expect to read it next week. I hope you'll enjoy reading this (if you understand Filipino because if you don't you won't even bother reading the story).

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maria sama ga miteru **

* * *

**REPLEKSYON**

* * *

Sa ikalawang palapag ng Rose Mansion ay tahimik na nakaupo si Yumi sa tabi ng bintana. Tulala na naman. Nakatingin kahit walang tinitingnan. Lumilipad ba ang isip o sadyang may iniisip? Ito ang pangkaraniwang eksena sa kwartong ito nitong nakalipas na mga araw. At habang nakadungaw siya sa bintana hindi niya napapansin ang mga matang nakatitig sa kanya na puno ng pag-aalala.

_Buntong-hininga._

Hindi na mabilang ni Sachiko kung pang-ilang beses nya ng nakita na bumuntong-hininga si Yumi ng ganun, na para bang pasan niya ang buong mundo. Pati tuloy siya ay napapabuntong hininga ng hindi niya napapansin dahil hindi niya mapigilang mag-alala para sa kanyang seour. Nasasaktan siyang makita na may bumabagabag kay Yumi ngunit mas nasasaktan siya dahil hindi sinasabi sa kanya ni Yumi kung ano iyon. Para saan pa ang kaniyang pagiging Oneesama kung hindi naman siya sasabihan ng problema?

_Buntong-hininga._

Sa pagkakataong ito, hindi na napigilan ni Sachiko ang kanyang sarili. Hindi na niya kayang makitang nahihirapan ang pinakamahalagang tao sa kanyang buhay.

"Yumi..."

Mahinahon ang kanyang salita ngunit bakas ang pagkagulat ni Yumi sa kanyang narinig na boses.

"Oneesama, kanina ka pa ba diyan?"

Hindi niya inaasahan na may kasama pala siya sa kwarto. Marahil ay masyadong malalim ang kanyang iniisip kaya hindi niya napansin na ilang minuto ng nakatayo si Sachiko sa may pintuan.

"Sandali lang oneesama, ipaghahanda kita ng tsaa."

Dali-daling tumayo ang dalaga upang maghanda ng tsaa ngunit pinigilan siya ng kanyang Oneesama.

"Huwag ka nang mag-abala Yumi. Diyan ka lang, mag-usap tayo."

Marahang binuhat ng matangkad na dalaga ang isa sa mga upuan sa mesa at ibinaba ito sa tapat ng silya na malapit sa bintana kung saan nakaupo si Yumi. Naupo siya habang nakatitig kay Yumi na nakatayo lamang na parang estatwa. Kakaiba ang kinikilos at pananalita ng kanyang Oneesama kung kaya labis na kinabahan si Yumi. Iniisip niyang may nagawa siyang pagkakamali kung kaya siya kakausapin at malamang ay pagsasabihan ni Sachiko. Nangangamba siya na baka may nagawa siyang bagay na maaaring magbigay ng kahihiyan sa kanyang kagalang-galang at tinitingalang Oneesama. Iyon ang bagay na pinipilit niyang iwasan kung kaya naman ginagawa niya ang kanyang makakaya upang maging karapat-dapat na seour para kay Sachiko.

"Maupo ka."

Sinabi ni Sachiko gamit ang mahinahon ngunit pormal na tono. Kinakabahan man, walang nagawa si Yumi kung hindi sundin ang utos ng kanyang Oneesama. Sumasakit na ang kanyang ulo kakaisip kung papaano siya hihingi ng tawad sa kasalanang hindi pa niya alam kung ano. Ano pa man iyon, wala na siyang pakialam. Ang mahalaga lang ay mapatawad siya ni Sachiko.

"Oneesama, sorry. Pangako hindi ko na uulitin."

Mangiyak-ngiyak niyang sinabi habang nakayuko. Hindi siya makatingin ng diretso sa kanyang kausap kaya hindi niya nakita ang reaksyon nito. Hindi tuloy niya nakita ang mga matang nakatingin sa kanya na puno ng pagtataka.

"Bakit ka humihingi ng paumanhin. Ano ba ang iyong nagawa?"

"Hindi ako sigurado pero malamang may iniutos ka sa akin na importante pero nakalimutan kong gawin. Hindi ko pa rin maalala kung ano iyon pero kung sasabihin mo maalala ko sigurado. Pasensya na kung hindi ko magampanan ng maayos ang trabaho ko bilang miyembro ng yamayurikai."

Bagama't nagmumukha na siyang tanga sa paghingi ng kapatawaran sa kasalanang wala naman talaga, pinigilan pa rin ni Sachiko ang matawa. Kakaiba talaga mag-isip si Yumi at matagal na niyang alam iyon.

"Wala ka namang nagawang mali at kung meron man sigurado akong hindi mo iyon sinasadya."

"Talaga? Kung ganoon bakit mo ako kakausapin?"

Tanong ni Yumi na may halong pagdududa ngunit nakahinga din siya ng maluwag ng makita niya ang matamis na ngiti ng kanyang Oneesama.

"Gusto lang kita makausap. Hindi mo ba ako gustong makausap?"

Ang seryosong sagot ni Sachiko. Nalulungkot siyang isipin na hanggang ngayon ay hindi pa rin komportable si Yumi kapag magkasama sila. Bakit ba hindi kaya ni Yumi na magsabi sa kanya ng saloobin kagaya ng ginagawa nito kay Sei? Sadya bang mas malapit si Yumi kay Sei kaysa sa kanya? Hindi alam ni Sachiko kung bakit siya nasasaktan kapag naiisip na may ibang tao na mas malapit kay Yumi kaysa sa kanya at nagagalit siya sa kanyang sarili dahil hindi siya ang taong iyon.

Hindi man batid ni Yumi ang gustong sabihin sa kanya, nakita naman niya ang lungkot sa mga bughaw na mata sa harapan niya at agad siyang nabahala.

"May problema ba Oneesama?"

"Meron."

Matipid na sagot ni Sachiko. Walang ideya si Yumi kung ano ang problema ng kanyang Oneesama ngunit ano pa man yun ay handa siyang tumulong sa abot ng kanyang makakaya.

"Ikaw...ang problema kao."

Malungkot na sagot ni Sachiko. Halos magunaw ang mundo ni Yumi. Anong ibig sabihin ni Sachiko? Na nahihirapan na siyang makasama si Yumi? Na hindi na niya ito gustong maging seour? Nagiging pabigat na ba siya sa kanyang pinakamamahal na Oneesama? Hindi na alam ni Yumi ang kanyang gagawin at namumutla na siya sa sobrang takot na anumang oras ay babawiin na mula sa kanya ang rosaryo. Halos himatayin na siya sa nerbyos ng biglang napansin niya ang pigil na pagtawa ng kausap niya.

"Pasensya na Yumi. Hindi kita gustong pagtawanan pero hindi ko mapigilan ang sarili ko. Ang sarap mo talagang tuksuhin. Nakakaaliw pagmasdan ang reaksyon mo."

Sabi ni Sachiko na maluha-luha sa pagtawa. Nagseryoso lang siya ng makitang nakasimangot na si Yumi. Namumula ang mukha ni Yumi sa sorang kahihiyan. Ang hirap talagang basahin ng ugali ng kanyang Oneesama. Kadalasan ay seryoso si Sachiko kung kaya hindi niya masabi kung kailan ito nagbibiro.

"Pasensya na talaga. Pero totoo ang sinabi ko. Nag-aalala ako dahil napapansin kong lagi kang may malalim na iniisip. May problema ba Yumi?"

Malambing na tanong ni Sachiko. Hindi siya nakasanayang magpakita ng emosyon pero pinipilit niyang ipakita kay Yumi ang kanyang pag-aalala. Gusto niyang ipaalam kay Yumi naandito lang siya, handang makinig.

"Ganoon ba? Salamat sa pag-aalala pero wala naman akong mabigat na problema?"

Nahihiyang sagot ni Yumi. Hindi niya namalayan na kapansin-pansin pala ang kadalasan niyang pagiging tulala.

"Kung ganoon bakit hindi mo sabihin sa akin kung ano ang iniisip mo? Ayaw mo bang pag-usapan?"

Pangahas na tanong ni Sachiko nagbabakasakaling ibahagi sa kanya ng dalaga ang saloobin. Ngunit hindi niya masisi si yumi kung maglihim ito sa kanya dahil hindi rin naman siya lubusang tapat dito. Maraming mga bagay tungkol sa kanya ang hindi pa niya ibinabahagi kay Yumi dahil hindi pa siya nagkakaroon ng pagkakataon.

"Patawad. Hindi mo kailangang sabihin kung ayaw mo. Basta lagi mong tatandaan na naandito lang ako. Ako ang iyong Oneesama, huwag mong kalilimutan."

Napagtanto ni Yumi na hindi siya nagiging makatwiran. Nag-aalala sa kanya si Sachiko at patuloy itong mag-aalala kung hindi siya magbabago. Pero sa tingin niya ay hindi niya kayang pigilan ang kanyang isip na lumipad paminsan-minsan. Hindi niya kayang pigilan ang kanyang sarili na isipin ang taong nakabihag sa kanyang puso. Wala na siyang magagawa kung hindi ipagtapat kay Sachiko ang gumugulo sa kanyang isip. Ito lamang ang paraan upang maintindihan siya ng kanyang Oneesama.

"Oneesama, maaari bang magtanong?"

Nanginginig na tanong ni Yumi. Alam niya na sa mga oras na iyon ay pulang-pula na ang kanyang mukha.

"Ano iyon, Yumi?"

"Uhmm...ano...ano ba ang pagkakaiba ng pagmamahal at pag-ibig?"

Buong tapang niyang tinanong. Nabigla si Sachiko sa kanyang narinig. Nagtataka siya kung bakit bigla itong naitanong ni Yumi at mas nagtataka siya kung bakit sa dinami-dami ng tao ay siya pa ang tinatanong ni Yumi tungkol sa bagay na ito.

"Sinabi mo sa akin may gusto ka dati kay Kashiwagi. Ano ba ang nararamdaman mo para sa kanya noon?"

Ngayon ay naiintindihan na ni Sachiko. Gustong marinig ni Yumi ang karanasan niya sa pag-ibig. Ibig bang sabihin nito ay umiibig na ang kanyang seour? Sino kaya ang maswerteng lalake na nakabihag sa puso ni Yumi? Malamang ay isa sa mga matalik na kaibigan ng kanyang kapatid na si Yuuki. Hindi magtatagal at magkakanobyo na siya. Nagsikip ang ang kanyang dibdib sa ideyang ito.

"Yumi, nagustuhan ko siya noon pero hindi ko masasabing umibig ako sa kanya."

Ayaw na sanang pag-usapan ni Sachiko ang bagay na iyon pero hindi niya kayang iwan si Yumi sa panahong kailangan nito ng makakausap.

"Kung ganoon, hindi mo rin alam ang pakiramdam ng umiibig?"

Napaisip si Sachiko. Ano ba ang pagkakaiba ng pagmamahal at pag-ibig? Hindi niya rin alam.

"Sabi kasi nila iniibig mo ang isang tao kapag higit pa sa isang kaibigan ang turing mo sa kanya. Pero paano ko malalaman kung higit pa sa kaibigan ang tingin ko sa isang tao?"

Muling binaling ni Yumi ang kanyang mga mata sa labas ng bintana na para bang hinahanap ang sagot sa kanyang tanong.

"Yumi, sa tingin mo ba ay umiibig ka?

Naitinanong niya ng wala sa loob. Gusto niya sanang bawiin ang mga salitang dumulas sa kanyang dila sapagka't bigla siyang nakaramdam ng pangamba sa na maaring niyang marinig ang mapait na katotohanan. Natatakot siya sa kadahilanang kahit siya ay hindi niya maipaliwanag.

"Hindi ko alam Oneesama. Ang alam ko lang ay gusto ko siyang laging nakikita. Bumibilis ang tibok ng puso ko kapag ngumingiti siya. Ang tinig niya ay parang musika. At kung minsan, para akong natutunaw sa titig niya. Gusto ko lagi siyang masaya at labis kong ikaliligaya kung ako ang makakapagpasaya sa kanya. Nais kong maging pinakamalapit sa kanya. Makasarili bang hilingin na sana ako lagi ang kanyang kapiling. At kahit hindi ko siya kasama, ramdam ko pa rin ang kanyang presensya. Hindi siya mawala sa isip ko. Siya ang naaalala sa lahat ng nakikita. Masaya ako kapag kasama siya pero nasasaktan pag wala. Nahihirapan na ako Oneesama. Hindi na yata normal ang nararamdaman ko?"

Hindi inaasahan ni Sachiko ang kanyang narinig pero mas hindi niya inaasahan ang kanyang naramdaman ng narinig ito. Ang saya, lungkot at paghihirap na dinadanas ni Yumi ay matagal na niyang nararanasan at ngayon lang niya ito namalayan. Ang mga emosyong ito ay nararamdaman niya para lamang sa isang tao at ito ay walang iba kung hindi ang taong nasa kanyang harapan. Bakit ba ngayon lang niya nakita ang halaga ni Yumi sa buhay niya? Ngunit may pagkakaiba ba kung noon pa nya nalaman? May lakas ba siya ng loob na ipagtapat na higit pa sa kaibigan ang tingin niya kay Yumi? Wala. At sa tingin niya mas mabuting hindi na malaman ni Yumi dahil sa tingin niya ay hindi naman nito masusuklian ang kanyang pag-ibig lalo na ngayong mayroon ng tinatangi ang puso ng dalaga. Wala ng magagawa si Sachiko kung hindi ipagpatuloy na lang ang kanyang lihim na pagtingin.

"Yumi, sa tingin ko walang masama sa iyong nararamdaman. At kung sino man ang taong iyong tinutukoy, napakapalad niya dahil labis mo siyang pinahahalagahan."

Nasasaktan man, pinilit ni Sachiko palakasin ang loob ni Yumi dahil mas pinapahalagahan niya ang kaligayan nito kaysa sa kanyang sarili.

"Sa tingin ko ay dapat mong ipaalam sa kanya ang iyong nararamdaman. Sa ganoong paraan ka lamang matatahimik."

"Natatakot ako Oneesama. Paano kung hindi kami pareho ng nararamdaman? Paano kung mailang siya at layuan ako? Ayokong masira ang aming pagkakaibigan."

Paliwanag ni Yumi. Habang tumatagal ay lalo siyang nahuhulog sa taong iyon. At habang lumalalim ang kanyang pagtingin para dito ay lalo siyang nahihirapan.

"Huwag kang mag-isip ng ganyan. Hindi siya karapat-dapat na mahalin kung hindi niya nakikita ang mga espesyal mong katangian. At kung lalayuan ka niya dahil sa kanyang nalaman, nangangahulugan lang ito na wala siyang kwentang kaibigan."

Sabi ni Sachiko habang hawak ng mahigpit ang isang kamay ni Yumi. Masakit isipin na hawak nga niya ang kamay ni Yumi ngunit hindi naman niya hawak ang puso nito at wala siyang magagawa dahil nakatatandang kapatid na babae lamang ang tingin sa kanya ni Yumi. Paano niya ipaglalaban ang kanyang nararamdaman kung wala naman siyang kalaban-laban. Masasaktan lang siya.

Nakatulong ang payo ni Sachiko upang palakasin ang kanyang loob. Buo na ang kanyang desisyon. Handa na siyang sumugal sa pag-ibig.

"Kaya lang nahihiya akong tanungin siya ng diretso. Maari bang alamin mo para sa akin kung meron akong pag-asa?"

Pakiusap ni Yumi. Nagdurugo man ang puso, nagdesisyon pa rin si Sachiko na tulungan ang kanyang mahal. Hindi niya alam kun sino ang tinutukoy ni Yumi ngunit malamang nakilala niya ito. Inisip niya kung sinu-sino ang mga lalakeng may kaugnayan sa kanila ni Yumi. Ang tangi niyang naisip ay ang mga miyembro ng Hanadera student council at si Kashiwagi. Kung siya ang tatanungin, wala sa kanila ang karapat-dapat para kay Yumi pero sino nga ba ang karapat-dapat para sa kanyang seour? Gusto niyang sabihin na siya lang at wala ng iba dahil sa tingin niya ay wala ng papantay pa sa kanyang pagmamahal para sa dalaga ngunit pareho silang babae at hindi niya tiyak kung matatanggap ni Yumi ang ganoong relasyon.

"Lubos ko bang kilala ang taong ito?"

Gamit ang kanyang maskara, pinipilit ni Sachiko na huwag ipakita na labis siyang nasasaktan. Ginagawa niya ang kanyang makakaya upang pigilan ang pag-agos ng kanyang luha. Pinipigilan niya ang kanyang sarili na lumuhod kay Yumi at sabihing, "akin ka na lang".

"Kilalang-kilala mo siya Oneesama. Heto, tingnan mo."

Dinukot ni Yumi mula sa bulsa ng kanyang palda ang isang maliit na parisukat na bagay na sa tingin ni Sachiko ay litrato. Malamang ay larawan ito ng taong nakabihag ng puso at isipan ng kanyang pinakamamahal na Yumi. Ang larawan ng taong umagaw sa kanyang mahal.

Habang iniaabot ni Yumi ang kanyang hawak, parang naparalisa ang katawan ni Sachiko. Hindi niya maigalaw ang kanyang kamay upang abutin ang bagay na iniaabot sa kanya. Wala siyang sapat na tapang upang harapin ang mukha ng taong maglalayo sa kanyang kaligayahan. Wala siyang magawa kung hindi titigan ang kamay ni Yumi. Hindi nagtagal ang kamay na yun na mismo ang humawak sa kanya at may inilagay sa kanyang palad.

Nagtaka si Sachiko ng maramdaman niya ang malamig na bagay sa kanyang palad. Ang inaasahan niyang litrato na dapat ay kasing gaan lamang ng papel ay matigas at madulas. Binaligtad niya ito at hindi niya inaasahan ang kanyang nakita.

"Oneesama, yan ang itsura ng taong pinakamamahal ko."

Namumulang sabi ni Yumi. Hindi maintindihan ni Sachiko ang ibig sabihin ni Yumi. Tinitigan niyang maigi ang kanyang hawak habang ito ay nakatitig din sa kanya. Ang sabi ni Yumi yun daw ang itsura ng taong pinakamamahal niya ngunit ang tanging nakita ni Sachiko sa maliit na salamin na iyon ay walang iba kung hindi sarili niya.

**'AKO?'**

Panaginip. Parang panaginip lang ang lahat. Napakabilis ng pangyayari. Kanina lang ay halos mabiyak na ang kanyang puso sa pag-aakalang umiibig si Yumi sa isang lalake at ngayon kung tama ang kanyang pagkakaintindi, ang tinutukoy pala ni Yumi ay siya.

"Sa tingin mo ba Oneesama, kaya akong mahalin ng taong iyan?"

Kinakabahang tanong ni Yumi. Hindi na niya mababawi ang lahat. Nakasalalay na kay Sachiko ang pagpapasya kung tatanggapin siya o hindi. Kung ano man ang maging desisyon nito ay rerespetuhin niya.  
Hindi makasagot si Sachiko. Halo-halong emosyon ang nararamdaman niya. Hindi na niya napigilan ang lumuha. Luha ng ligaya, kaligayahang noon lang niya nadama. Kaligayahang ayaw niyang pakawalan.

"Hindi mo kailangang umiyak Oneesama. Hindi mo kailangang maawa sa akin."

Alam ni Yumi na hindi inaasahan ni Sachiko ang kanyang pagtatapat. Noon niya lang naisip na maaring nailagay niya ito sa mahirap na sitwasyon. Alam niyang mabait si Sachiko at hindi nito gugustuhing makasakit ng sino man kaya malamang nahihirapan itong tanggihan ang kanyang pag-ibig.

"Oneesama, hindi mo na kailangang mag-alala. Naiintindihan ko."

Malungkot na sabi ni Yumi bago siya tumayo at handa ng umalis ngunit mahigpit ang hawak ni Sachiko sa kanyang kamay.

"Yumi, hindi mo naiintidihan. Ang taong ito, matagal na siyang may mahal."

Sana'y naging bingi na lang siya nang mga oras na iyon upang hindi niya narinig ang kanyang narinig. Hindi naman talaga niya inaasahan na masusuklian ang kanyang pag-ibig ngunit masakit pa ring malaman ang katotohanan. Hanggang ngayon pala mahal pa rin niya si Kashiwagi. Gusto niya ng tumakbo at lumayo. Kung tatagal pa siya doon ng kahit isang minuto, nakatitiyak siya na tutulo na ang kanyang mga luha. Hangga't maari ayaw niyang makita ni Sachiko ang kanyang pagluha. Ayaw niyang mag-alala pa ito para sa kanya.

"Kung ganoon, wala akong magagawa kung hindi suportahan siya. Wala akong intensyong manggulo. Hindi ko lang talaga mapigil ang sarili ko na mahulog sa kanya."

Nanginginig ang boses ni Yumi habang unti-unting tumutulo ang luhang nabigo siyang napigilan.

"Yumi, tumingin ka dito."

Utos ni Sachiko upang makuha ang atensyon ni Yumi. Sa pagbaling ni Yumi ng kanyang mga mata ang bumungad sa kanya ay ang maliit na salamin na ibinigay niya kay Sachiko. Nakita niya dito ang kanyang sarili, luhaan at kaawa-awa.

"Tingnan mong maigi Yumi ang mukha ng taong pinakamamamahal niya."

Tinitigang maigi ni Yumi ang mukhang nasa salamin na para bang hindi siya makapaniwala na ang kanyang nakikita ay ang kanyang repleksyon.

"Ngayon Yumi, naiintindihan mo na ba?"

Napatingin siya Yumi kay Sachiko. Sa mga asul na mata nitong ngayon niya lamang nakitang tumitig sa kanya ng buong pagmamahal. Mga matang parang salamin kung saan malinaw niyang nakikita ang kanyang sarili.

"Naiintindihan ko na."

Pabulong na sagot ni Yumi. Ang kanyang mga luha ay napalitan ng ngiti ng lubusan niyang maintindihan ang sitwasyon.

**Wakas**


End file.
